deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic vs Sonic.EXE
Scythe Watch= Description Sonic_VS_Sonic.GIF|Scythe Watch Original vs Creepypasta by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Sonic The Hedgehog vs Creepypastas. The duel everyone's been waiting for. They're polar opposites, yet at the same time so similar. A pure hearted hero vs his demonic double. Sonic The Hedgehog and Sonic.EXE. Two Sonic's enter, one Sonic leaves. Interlude Scythe: Sonic The Hedgehog. Scythe: He's undoubtedly one of the most iconic characters in gaming history. So who better to face him off than his creepypasta counterpart? Soul: Sonic.EXE, the psychotic Hedgehog from another dimension. For the match-up, we'll be focusing on the original Sonic The Hedgehog games, and including any non contradictory material from other sources. We will not be taking Archie Sonic into the equation. Scythe: As for EXE, we will ONLY be taking feats from the original Creepypasta and it's squeal. There will be nothing taken from anything not created by the original Author. Soul: He's Scythe and I'm Soul! Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sonic (Que Sonic Adventure 2- It doesn't Matter (Instrumental): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76MIEcqQoIA) Scythe: Sonic The Hedgehog, born on Christmas Island with the gift of godlike speed. A born adventurer at heart, Sonic is a lover of freedom and adventure, never staying in one place at once. But whenever the vile Doctor Eggman hatches a scheme- Soul: Ah-ha, I get it. Scythe: -Sonic would speed to the rescue of the innocent and his friends. Sonic: BAckground * Name: Sonic The Hedgehog * Height: 3'3" | 100 cm * Weight: 77 lb | 35 kg * Species: Hedgehog * Age: 15 * Birthplace: Christmas Island * Likes: Chili dogs, break dancing, McDonald's Happy Meals * Not a skilled swimmer Soul: Sonic possesses quite the superhuman strength speed and stamina up to see. Given his speed, Sonic has incredible stamina and endurance, capable of running and fighting for large periods of time, and his strength is insane! For example, one of Sonic's earliest strength feats is in the Sonic CD Opening, Sonic effortlessly rips through and destroy a boulder. Scythe: Comparing Sonic's canonical 3 foot 3 height, we can assume this boulder is about 8 feet tall, 7 feet in diameter, and 7 feet long. Assuming a limestone composition, the mount of force to preform this would take upwards of three to four tons of TNT to preform. Soul: But he's not just strong, he's durable too. Once, during a battle with Metal Sonic, the two clashed, and the resulting explosion created a two kiloton explosion. Scythe: Assuming both Sonic and Metal where outputting their maximum strength here, it would imply Sonic can strike with at least a single kiloton of force. Soul: I think it's more impressive he survived the resulting blast. ''' Scythe: Well, Sonic has survived being crushed by giant hands, the heat of the Earth's core, falls from orbit, and strikes that would take upwards of 500 tons of force, though all of this is for not compared to Sonic's greatest ability. His speed. '''Soul: So, how fast is Sonic time? That's easy, he's FTL. He's said so himself. (Que Sonic X English Theme (Instrumental): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTXZ54mDwVY) Scythe: Well, Sonic has beaten Light Speed, but only with the aid of the Light Speed Dash and Light Speed Attack power ups. The highest official description of Sonic's speed labels him as hypersonic, or somewhere around Mach 5 to Mach 10, and this actually isn't too far off. In Sonic Unleashed, passing through a checkpoint records his speed, and he can reach a maximum around 3,500...SPD. Soul: I'm resisting the urge to make an STD joke only because Boomstick did it. Scythe: Anyways, we can assume SPD would translate into meters per second, given that Sega is a Japanese studio based in Japan, which would be around 7,872 miles per hour, just on the high end of the hypersonic spectrum. Soul: How'd you get that number? ' Scythe: Converting 7,872 Miles Per Hour to the Metric system gives us a whopping 3,519 Meters Per Second. '''Soul: Damn, that's pretty close! So, that's the answer? Kinda underwhelming. ' Scythe: Well, no. The TV shows Sonic Boom and Sonic X respectively Sonic has dodged meteors, and even outran lighting, all of which implies that he can move and react around two hundred to three hundred times the speed of sound. And the games support this. '''Soul: Right, that one time he caught up to a Cyan Wisp? He said that thing's almost as fast as him, even without its laser mode! Scythe: Exactly, the laser mode is a power it grants Sonic, not a natural ability, though it's possible it can do it. Whip's are still insanely fast, as a group once flew into orbit in the 20 seconds Sonic and Tails spent talking. And thanks to calculations made in the 2018 Mario vs Sonic through measuring the plants curve and taking into account the distance traveled, they must've been moving around Mach 200, and thus so must Sonic. Sonic: Skills and Abilities * Spin Dash * Homing Attack * Insta-Shield * Light Speed Dash * Light Speed Attack * Self-taught martial arts * Chaos Control ** Teleportation ** Time Freezing (Que Sonic 06 Event, Sonic Appears (Fan Extension): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvFlUMHkeX0&t=53s) Soul: Sonic's proficient enough in hand to hand combat, being a self taught martial artist. But he's got some bizzar skills, like when he curls up into a spiky ball and zooms at you with the spin-dash, or flings himself at you with the homing attack. ' Scythe: He can use the Insta-Shield, ironically enough not as a shield, but as an extension to his attack. It's possible this his him utilizing Chaos Energy however and not an actual ability. '''Soul: Huh? Chaos Whuzza? ' Scythe: Chaos Energy is pretty much the Ki of the Sonic Universe, an energy source more er less all living beings have, though it can be boosted or tapped into by machines like Metal Sonic using the Chaos Emeralds, mystical-gems of unknown origin that grant the user "ultimate power". Sonic can use the Emeralds to preform Chaos Control, which allows Sonic to teleport to or slow down time. And with all Seven Chaos Emeralds, he can transform into Super Sonic. (Que Sonic Unleashed Dark Gaia Phase 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAYZTzP6AX0) Super Sonic * New Powers: Nearly invulnerable, nearly light speed flight, improved strength regeneration, positive aura, Arrow of Light, Chaos Energy Blasts, Healing via Chaos Energy * Massive strength boost * Can only be maintained a short period of time '''Soul: Now we're talking!Super Sonic is nearly invulnerable, he can almost reach the speed of light, manipulate Chaos Energy far better than base form Sonic, and can destroy entire PLANETS...wait, I thought it was more? Scythe: Well, let's break it down. Whaddya wanna start with? Soul: Speed. Isn't Super Sonic FTL? Scythe: Actually no. As shown by Sonic Advance, Super Sonic can reach the moon from Earth's surface in 4 seconds, while it takes light a second. And this was a pretty life and death situation, so Super Sonic was probably pushing his speed to it's limits. So no, he is near FTL, but he can break light with the Light Speed Dash and Attack. Soul: Alright, but isn't Super Sonic invulnerable? ''' Scythe: Surprisingly, no...well sorta. At times, Super Sonic has been injured by Knuckles and Super Shadow, though it should be noted Super Sonic was off guard in both situations, implying it's more of a focus based Chaos Shield than natural invulnerability. '''Soul: Finally, is strength really limited to Planet Level? Scythe: Actually, yes. In Sonic Adventure 2 it's directly stated that all 7 Chaos Emeralds together could destroy the planet. The is repeated in Shadow The Hedgehog and Sonic X and finally confirmed in Sonic Unleashed when Eggman uses a cannon powered by the Chaos Emeralds to separate the Earth's core into 7 different pieces. And it's clear Eggman only did this to reach Dark Gaia. If he wanted to, Eggman could've blown up the Earth right then and there. But this in not the peak of Sonic's power. After supercharging the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald's Power, Sonic gained access to his Ultimate Form: Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic * Has all of Super Sonic's abilities * Totally invincible * Faster than light * Hyper Flash attack Soul: As Hyper Sonic, Sonic gains a further boost in strength, though we're not sure by how much. We do know he's 100% invulnerable in this form though, he gains the Chaos Blast like Hyper Flash attack, and he's defiantly faster than Light now. Holy shit, how have his shoes not been torn to shreds yet? Scythe: Needless to say, Sonic has achieved a lot in his time as a hero. (Que Sonic Generations Crisis City (Modern): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyWezywxxqU) Sonic: Feats &Faults * +Resisted mental control from the Overmind & Dark Gaia * +Survived re-entry & terminal velocity * +Teleported the 15 mile wide Ark colony * +Outran a black hole for 30 seconds * +Defeated Eggman, Shadow, Emerl, Solaris, & Perfect Chaos * +Was able to use Chaos Control; despite having no prior experience with the technique and using a counterfeit Chaos Emerald. * -Cannot swim * -Struggles against opponents with lots of long range attacks * -Sometimes too cocky for his own good * -Both Super Forms have time limits Scythe: Sonic's resisted mental attacks, survived falls from space multiple times, teleported the 25-Mile wide Space Colony Ark with help from SHadow, outran a psudo-black hole for 30 seconds and has defeated the likes of Eggman, Shadow, Metal Sonic, and godlike beings like Chaos, Dakr Gaia, and even the Time eater, a being that literally EATS time. And this is only scratching the surface of things. Soul: Still, Sonic is incredibly cocky, sometimes to much for his own good. He can't swim, and is primarily a brawler, so if you had strong energy blasts, you could possibly keep Sonic at bay and beat him. Like Hadoken spamming in Street Fighter. Scythe: Sonic also cannot maintain his Super form for very long, a couple minuets at max, and his Hyper form barely reaches 60 seconds. Still, whenever Earth is in danger, you can count on the blue streak to speed by, and save the day. Sonic.EXE (Que Sonic.EXE Hill Zone (Fan Remix): https://youtu.be/wct8CL__D00?t=3) Scythe: Long ago, in a void outside of our universe, a cataclysm involving multiple forms of primordial energy happened, indirectly creating a sentient mass of dark matter with two red eyes. This "being" was named "X"- Soul: Like the Megaman? Scythe: No. X spent a long time floating in his void before he made two discoveries which would change the fate of him and everyone on Earth forever. Soul: And that was? Scythe: Our world, and Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic.EXE: background * True name: X * Alias's: Sonic.EXE, Lord X, God * Age: Unknown, likely decades if not centuries old * True form is just Dark Matter * Height: Unknown (Dark Matter Form)/ 3'3" (Sonic Form) * Weight: Unknown, possibly waitless (Dark Matter Form)/ 77Ilbs (Sonic Form) * Most famous quote: "I am God!" * Leader of a cult who worships him * His famous laugh is Kefka's from FF6 Scythe: X soon became obsessed with not just Sonic's world, but our own as well. He copied Sonic's form and decided that we humans would be the best choice to be his toys. His world became molded into a twisted copy of Sonic's, and X began his quest to merge his world with ours under his new name: Sonic.EXE. Soul: That's a dumb name! Scythe: Well he never chose it himself, it was the game given to him by the police investigating the murders he caused. (Que Sonic.EXE Spirits of Hell Start Menus Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EkRKZKsS2c&t=2s) Sonic.EXE: skills and Abilities * Teleportation * Flight * Can warp the reality of his world * Can manipulate souls * Likely can see any fictional universe, like he can see the Sonic universe * Can possess people, even in other worlds * Can travel to other universes, though is severely crippled outside of his own. * Likely has base Sonic's powers due to basing his body on Sonic's * Can control the minds of those with darkness in their hearts (Evil characters), even if the person being controlled is in another universe. * Can change his body to appear as other characters * His true form is made of pure dark matter * Pyrokinesis (summoned fire in the background while chasing Tails) * Immortality * 7 living drones Scythe: EXE posses a large arsenal to use for combat, a lot more than people realize, from teleportation and flight to reality warping his own dimension and mind manipulations. He can shape-shift his body to look like anything he wishes and seems to posses some form of Pyrokinesis. And giving he's copied Sonic's form and has extensive knowledge of the series, it's likely he possess Sonic's abilities as well. Soul: EXE can even travel between DIMENSIONS, though not whenever he wants, and he's weakened when outside of it. Scythe: To enter our world, you would need to insert a disk that had the Sonic.EXE game into your computer and run it, in when he can use that has a gateway to enter our world and claim your soul. He also has seven drones, or guardians, made from his powers combined with powerful human emotions, who are really just extensions of his will and being, who keep balance in his world and order in theirs, and are named after the Japanese words for emotions. They are: Kito – Prayer, Aishu – Sorrow, Gekido – Rage, Kirai – Hatred, Kofuku – Happiness, Kyofu – Fear, and Yukubo – Desire, and all are likely as powerful as he is. Soul: EXE is psychotic, powerful, and out on a plan to rule us all. And he's does a few impressive things, though not without his faults. Sonic.EXE: Feats and Faults: * +Has trapped several souls in his realm * +Was able to create a portal to his universe in the form of a disk using only a human who he had control of the mind of. * +Within the hacks described, out-played Tails and Eggman and one-shot Shadow and Knuckles * -Enjoys inflicting pain and suffering, always wanting to "break" his victims * -Only has fought what are basically normal humans * -Outside of his universe he's limited to his soul manipulation and spending long enough outside his universe will cause him to presumably die, though he can go back whenever he wants as long as his portal (disk) is still intact, and can possess somebody to negate this weakness Soul: EXE has trapped at least 31 souls within his relm, meaning he's manipulated at least 31 people into playing his game, from ANOTHER FUCKING DIMENSION!!! Scythe: Inside these hacks's we see EXE out-play Tails and Eggman and one-shot Knuckles and Shadow. Assuming these Sonic characters are at the strength, speed, durability, and so forth and so on of their main series counterparts, and this is an accurate representation of X's power, this means he should be on par with, if not far superior, the higher end protagonists of the Sonic Series. Soul: Of course, X needs that damn disk portal to enter our world in the first place, and he is mostly limited to soul manipulation outside his world. He's also a fan of trying to mentally break his foes, which could cause him to draw a fight out and possibly lead to his downfall, and he's never fought anyone beyond normal humans. Still, when he gets serious, you better start making him play your game, because if your playing his? Your already dead. ''' Death Battle Scythe: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all '''Soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! (Unknown city, nighttime) A human girl, around 19 in age with long brown hair in a basic shirt and shorts setup, was running from the Cult of X, through a small clearing in a forest. The girl stopped dead in her tracks as X's seven guardians surrounded her, each with different looks on their faces. Kirai: Are you done running, bitch? Lord X wishes to speak to you. Aishu: Now Kirai, the girl has a name. (They turn to the girl) Emily, X just wants to make this world a better place. Emily: Your crazy! I know the truth! X want's to enslave us! Kirai: Then you will die more knowledgeable than most. (Que Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Sonic Appears: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7qnVMI1hHY) A blue wind starts wrapping around the seven guardians as a blue hedgehog stands on a rocky ledge above the 8 figures, a carefree smirk on his face with pure white eyes and emerald pupils, leaving those present in shock. Sonic: My... that's a pretty snazzy performance there. Emily: You? it can't be... Sonic;s smirk only grows as he takes off, slamming into Kirai before homing attack bouncing off each of the Guardians before landing in front of the human girl. Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog! Scooping the girl up into his arms, Sonic quickly turned and sped off towards a nearby city, away from X's guardians. Kyofu: Lord X isn't going to like this. (The city) (Que Sonic Adventure 2,Shut up, Faker: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNufJ8m5KOw) Sonic sped into town, finally skidding to a stop in the mostly run down part of town and he set Emily down as Sonic.EXE began looming over them. Sonic: Phew, so far so good (He turns to Sonic.EXE) Hey that's... Sonic.EXE: That Blue Hedgehog is HERE of all places? Sonic: I found you, faker! Sonic.EXE: Faker? I think you're the fake Hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me? HA! You're not even good enough to be my fake! Sonic: I'll make you eat those words! The two Hedgehog's speed at each other, throwing a punch as they're fists clash. The two hedgehogs clash in air repeatedly with homing attacks before landing on the ground, EXE going in for a rush attack that Sonic sidestepped and kicked him back. Sonic: You aren't getting away this time. There's only one real Sonic! Sonic.EXE: There's always time for games. Let's play! (Que Sonic Adventure 2; Wont Stop, Just Go! (Green Forest): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIx8rJxfarI&t=5s) Sonic smirks and runs forwards, throwing a barrage of kicks at EXE, the demon hedgehog swiftly blocking each attack before slashing Sonic across the gut. Sonic slid back and EXE dashed forward, earning a punch to the face from the Blue Blur. Both Hedgehogs stared each other down before Sonic smirks and took off, EXE speeding off after him. The two raced through the city, a smirk forming on Sonic's face as he stopped and turned around, running straight for EXE, and the two slammed into each other at full force, heads locked in a headbutt like clash while both pushed to keep going forwards. Sonic: You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you sense I know everything YOU'RE going to do! Strange isn't it!? Sonic.EXE: You have no idea what I'm capable of. Time seemed to slow as the two blue blurs sped throughout the entire city, clashing punches, kicks, headbutts. But in fact, they where simply going faster than anyone could reasonably see. Sonic jumps into the air and off EXE's head, taunting him with a "Catch me if you can!". EXE growled and teleported above Sonic, slamming him into the ground before grabbing his leg and repeatedly beating him against the pavement street. EXE let how his staple laugh and walked up to Sonic, lifting him up by the neck. Sonic.EXE: Pathetic. You cannot defeat me. I am god! Sonic: Hehe...Chaos Control. Time suddenly began moving a lot slower as Sonic.EXE stood still, Sonic smirking and kicking him back before barraging him with spin-dashes. Time returned to normal as EXE grunted and dropped to one knee. Sonic: Ha! Do you know who I am? Sonic.EXE: Grrrr! Vanish! EXE dashed forward and kicked Sonic when he'd dropped his guard and slammed his face into the ground, dragging him across the ground before tossing him into the air and teleporting up there, using Sonic's speed against him to get off his own homing attacks before kicking him to the ground. Floating down, EXE laughed again as he walked up to Sonic, only to take a homing attack to the face from the Speedy Hedgehog. Sonic: Hehe. Not bad. Not bad at all. Getting into a running man's stance, Sonic began charging energy into his spin-dash charge before untucking with a Blue Aura surrounding his body. Sonic: Try and keep up! Sonic took off at light speed, slamming into EXE from every possible angel. EXE turned just as the Light Speed Attack ended before he formed a ball of fire in his hands and blasting Sonic through multiple buildings. Sonic let out a slightly strained breath as he sat up, cuts leaking blood and small burns on his body, but he stood up anyways as the human he'd been fighting to protect ran over. Emily: Sonic! Sonic: Huh!? Kid, you gotta- EXE suddenly teleported behind her and grabbed her as he placed a laptop down, using is to establish a gateway back to his world. Sonic.EXE: Maybe I'll let her go...if you become my playtoy in her place. Emily: S-Sonic! Don't do it! Sonic clenched his hands and closed his eyes before speed forwards and ramming into EXE, knocking both hedgehogs into the portal as the girl dropped to the ground and skidded back from the gateway laptop. (X's dimension, Hill Zone) (Que Hill Zone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-7bdbFj5Lg) Sonic landed in the twisted parody of the Green Hill, feeling shivers go down his spine as he saw EXE's home dimension for himself. Dozens of souls in constant aggony, the rivers of Green Hill filled with blood, plants dying, sky's grayed out. Sonic took a couple steps forwards when suddenly, X's 7 guardians where surroudning him. Sonic: Man, these guys don't give up. Sonic sped forwards and kicked one, but instantly the other 6 rushed him. Despite his efforts, Sonic's injured body couldn't handle all 7 guardians at once, and he began to get overwhelmed and overpowered. EXE watched from above and laughed as his guardians finished his dirty work for him, when a golden light suddenly shot up and launched the 7 guardians back. (Que Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, His World (Instrumental): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSGndmRGNpU&t=3s) Sonic stood in the middle of the light, drawing power from the Chaos Emeralds. The 7 Emeralds circled around Sonic before being absorbed into his body, and his power skyrocketed. He had transformed into Super Sonic. Super Sonic: Now I'll show you! Aaaaahhhhhhh!!! Super Sonic dashed forwards and, one by one, completely destroyed all of EXE's minions before turning to EXE himself. Super Sonic: Let's sttle this. Sonic.EXE: Ready for round two? The two took off into the grey sky, trails of golden and a dark blue clashing repeatedly for those souls watching. Super Sonic dove forward and smacked EXE down, dashing straight down at him and throwing a repeated barrage of punches to the demons face. Throwing a kick, Super Sonic grabbed EXE and flew up past the grey clouds into the blackness of space, or whatever it was, then chucking him back down to the surface of Hill Zone and diving down after him, slamming into EXE and causing the ground to rupture, before the twisted parody of Green Hill, as well as every other deformed version of a Sonic Zone, where all enveloped in a massive explosion that destroyed all of them. Coming from the blast was Super Sonic, protecting the many captured Spirits. Super Sonic: Whew, that that tight. Alright, let's get the spirits out of here. As Super Sonic began to gather Chaos Energy, a sudden force knocked Super Sonic into a reforming Hill Zone, which looked even more like Hell than before. Looking up, Sonic gasped to see EXE, completely fine. Sonic.EXE:(Does his laugh) You fool! I AM GOD! You cannot beat me! Super Sonic: God or no, you're still just a faker! Sonic got up and slammed his foot into EXE to knock him back, EXE smirked as he form shifted from Sonic's to a twisted version of Dark Super Sonic, but keeping his Black and Red Eyes. The two Super Hedgehog's clashed, Golden and Black Aura's shooting from them respectively. (Que Sonic Generations For True Story Remix: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lEvPwllyos) The battle only intensified in speed and the amount of effort the two where putting into trying to pummel each other. Sonic slammed into the ground, arms out to hold EXE back as his shoes made grooves in the ground. Charging up energy, Sonic overpowered EXE and used his Arrow of Light ability to throw EXE back before teleporting behind him using Chaos Control to unleash a speedy barrage of kicks. Sonic rushed in through the infernal flames that came for him and Spin-Dashed into EXE's gut, tearing through it before posing, as if he'd one. EXE just reformed where he'd been stabbed and caught Sonic before he could react, barraging the Golden Hero with his own swift kicks before knocking him into the ground. Super Sonic: Not bad, not bad at all!!! Sonic.EXE: Let us play for all eternity!!!! The two where surrounded in auras of their respective quill colors and charges forwards, both putting visible effort into their clash before Sonic managed to get a lucky kick in and knocked the demon away before rushing after him to go for a neck snapping punch. EXE managed to catch his hand and mentally attacked Super Sonic, using that as an opening to unleash a plethora of deadly attacks before blasting Sonic into the ground and massively barraging the Blue Blur with Blasts of Fire. Super Sonic yells out and launches the fire away before charging up Chaos Energy and firing multiple energy bolts at EXE. Both prepared a massive energy blasts that they flung forward, which collided and destroyed the minuscule area they where fighting at, leaving the two breathing heavily in the void that was EXE's world. (Que Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Mephiles' Whisper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Y_HZlJNouM&t=64s) Super Sonic: Grrrrr. Now I'm serious! Sonic.EXE: So many souls to kill you with. Die. EXE began floating up above Sonic, the golden hedgehog giving chase, only to be grabbed by something. Looking down. Sonic gasped when he saw a twisted and deformed looking human pulling him by the leg. Sonic looked up and dashed forwards at EXE,but one by one my hands of the souls EXE had enslaved grabbed onto a different part of his body and began pulling him downwards, his Super Form finally wearing off. Sonic grunted and yelled as he was pulled into a pile of dozens of souls that began beating on him, far more than he could reasonably handle. They punched, kicked, stomped, clawed scratched tugged, tore. Sonic let yell after yell out before he had seemingly succumb to unconsciousness. Suddenly, rainbow energy began emanating from Sonic as the Chaos Emeralds surrounded him, Sonic's eyes shooting open and absorbed the energy, letting out a pure white wave the left burns on EXE's body and incapacitated the souls. Suddenly, EXE felt something jab into his back, and before he could react he was thrown around like a ragdoll. Finally getting his bearings, EXE came face to face with a pissed off Hyper Sonic. (Que Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Solaris Phase 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAx3hTZeyBw) Hyper Sonic charged forwards and continued his literal light speed beat down on EXE, not even giving his opponent a chance to retaliate. EXE managed to get a single punch in, but it had no effect. Sonic grabbed EXE's hand a crushed it, his positive energy aura spilling into EXE, causing the dark god to yell and scream in pain as a pure white aura overtook them both, yet at the same time the very void they where in hostilely converged at Sonic at the same time. Hyper Sonic: HYPER FLASH- A massive explosion rung out as the entire void shook from the resulting conclusion, one Sonic be completely incinerated as the other was flung back onto Earth. (Earth) A portal opened through the Laptop EXE has used before to enter his world and one of the two Hedgehog's was flung out, back in their original Blue Form from their previous transformation, and slamming against a nearby wall, the human girl Sonic had been protecting at first running over as the Hedgehog stood up and stared at her when a playful smirk formed on his face as he gave her a thumbs up, his eyes a faithful Emerald Green. Sonic: Hey, ya miss me? Sonic waves goodbye to Emily, wishing her luck to exposing Sonic.EXE to the world now that there's nobody to keep her from telling. Afterwards, Super Sonic returns to X's dimension and begins guiding Souls back to their bodies so they may live again. Concusion (Que Sonic Forces Fist Bumb (Instrumental): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ppgt65IxEU ) Soul: Hot damn, now that was a Death Battle! A great way to celebrate 30 episodes! Scythe: EXE was certainly one of the toughest opponent's Sonic has ever faced, and likely always will be. In base forms, they should be relatively similar in speed and durability, though Sonic had a clear combat experence edge and EXE had the edge in physical strength due to being able to one shot Shadow and Knuckles, who are physically on par with Sonic. Soul: So EXE could've killed Sonic just like that? Scythe: Actually, yes. Despite Super and Hyper Sonic absolutely destroying EXE in just about every physical combat category and his time manipulations with Chaos Control would throw EXE for a loop, EXE really could have just beaten Sonic in a single hit if he wanted to. Soul: Sooooooooo, why didn't he? Scythe: Two reasons. One, EXE canonically is a huge Sonic fan. It's unlikely he'd want to fight Sonic at first due to this. But even worse, EXE's desire to play with his prey and mentally break them would be his ultimate downfall, considering Sonic is out for his blood. Soul: Wait! Why did EXE turn into a twisted Dark Super Sonic? Scythe: He's a shape shiftier. Shifting into something that bothers your opponent is uncomfortable against is a great tactic, but Sonic has shown amazing Mental Resolve. If Sonic can resist mental attacks from the Overmind and Dark Gaia, and not loose his cocky and quirky personality after 6 months of torture, EXE's mind games likely wouldn't have fared much better. In the end, Sonic's greater combat experience, superior Super Forms, and EXE's easily abusible personality led to his victory. Soul: Look's like Sonic.EXE finally saw the light. ''' Scythe: The winner is Sonic The Hedgehog. Next time '''Soul: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!!!! "I am the demon who comes when people call it's name." "And I'm the worlds ultimate lifeform." Shadow vs Chara |-| Batmario573= Description Sonic's toughest opponent may just be...himself? Will the original cheery hedgehog spindash through his imposter's creepy powers? Or will Sonic.exe set aside his admiration for the hero and destroy him like the rest? Introduction Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog, being a franchise as big as it is, has spawned numerous fan works. Some of which are-'' '''Boomstick: DOWNRIGHT CREEPY!' Wiz: ...Will the original high-speed hedgehog come out on top? Boomstick: Or will Sonic.exe take his opponent down with a scare? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Sonic the Hedgehog (Cue Green Hill Zone-Sonic Generations) Boomstick: Does this guy really need an introduction? Wiz: We have to give him one, no matter how big of a videogame star he is. Boomstick: ....Well then let's make it fast! You know, as a joke, since he's fast! Yeah, as a joke. Wiz: Wh-'' '''Boomstick: Hedgehog. Beats the evil Dr. Eggman's robots. Makes friends. Saves the world.' Wiz: I suppose that's fair...sort of. Boomstick: Of course it's fair, heheh! He's the savior of his world that beats Dr. Eggman and makes friends like Tails. That's easy enough! Though it did get more complicated in Sonic 06-''' Wiz: -Sonic has gotten a large arsenal of abilities over the years. *Spin Dash *Spin Attack *Homing Attack *Light Speed Attack *Super Peelout *Sonic Boost *Martial Arts *Bounce Bracelet *Stomp *Insta-Shield *Sonic Wave *Somersault Kick *Sonic Wind '''Boomstick: He can spin like a buzzsaw to attack enemies, blast through and past enemies with the Sonic Boost and Super Peel out, and smash enemies with his fighting prowess, Bounce Bracelet and his Stomp! Wiz: He can summon the power of wind to hit his opponents with the Sonic Wave, the Somersault Kick, and the Sonic Wind, and he can also use it to briefly protect himself with the Insta-Shield. Boomstick: He's got more where that came from! *Shield *Fire Shield *Bubble Shield *Thunder Shield *Invincibility Shield Wiz: He can use shields to protect himself from certain elements or even damage in general. Boomstick: To back his arsenal up, Sonic is pretty strong. He can smash through metal robots, blast back giant mechs, break apart small mountains, and even defeat Godzilla sized threats like Perfect Chaos! Wiz: His durability is amazing too since he can survive atmospheric re-entry, missile strikes, punches from Knuckles, and more. But of course, we need to cover Sonic's speed. He can move at mach 1 instantly, but that's just the start. He can easily move at hypersonic speeds and dodge lasers-'' '''Boomstick: NO ONE CARES! GET FASTER THAN THAT!' Wiz: Fine. In Sonic Unleashed, the Light Speed Dash, which is undoubtedly light speed due to multiple statements, moves Sonic at 390 according to the in-game speed measurement system. Sonic's top speed in that game is 3519, making him 9 about 9 times faster than that. Considering Sonic boasts about how much he can improve over time in games like Sonic Forces, it wouldn't be bad to say that Sonic by now can move at 10 times the speed of light. Boomstick: However, there's still Super Sonic to talk about! He can become a Super Saiyan-I mean, hedgehog, with all 7 Chaos Emeralds! Just look at that gold color! *Flight *Super Sonic Boost **Arrow of Light *Energy Projection *Chaos Control *Positive Energy Empowerment *Invulnerability *Increased Statistics Wiz: Super Sonic by default increases Sonic's capabilities by at least hundreds of times and grants him invulnerability. Super Sonic can fly to the moon in seconds, and even fly far out in space in a very short time frame. Boomstick: He's powered by chaos energy, which could split an entire planet apart in Sonic Advance 3, and is undoubtedly superior to Eggman's Final Egg Blaster which could blast away solar systems! Wiz: He can use the Super Sonic Boost and its stronger variant, Arrow of Light, to get himself a magnificent aura and ram in to enemies at high speeds. He can also shoot out beams of energy and charge objects with energy and then send them outwards for a powerful attack. And of course he has Chaos Control which can teleport the user and other things as well. Boomstick: Cool! Wiz: Sonic's final trick up his sleeve is Hyper Sonic. *Hyper Flash *Increases Statistics more than Super Sonic Boomstick: Hyper Sonic is white and.....RAINBOW COLORS! Wiz: This form increases Sonic's statistics even further, keeps all the powers of Super Sonic, and lets Sonic unleash a blast of energy to hurt everyone near him. Boomstick: But we can't act like Sonic has no faults. He's cocky and arrogant which has led him to leave his guard down like in the intro of Sonic Unleashed, surprise powerful hits can knock him out of his Super forms like in Sonic the Hegdehog 3 by Knuckles and his Super forms run on stamina so when he runs out of stamina he'll be kicked out of the form or even DISAPPEAR according to Sonic himself in Sonic Adventure 2. Wiz: Still, Sonic is not a character to call weak. Boomstick: Gotta go fast! Sonic: What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic.EXE (Cue Hill Zone-Sonic.exe) Boomstick Sonic.exe is a weird entity from a void. The only thing he likes more than destroying people is...the Sonic franchise. So he created a body that looks like Sonic Wiz: When he travels out of his void, he is basically a normal Sonic doll besides his abilities. *Soul Manipulation *Teleportation Boomstick: He can teleport and absorb souls to trap or "play" with them, so that's something I guess. Once he gets the person to the void though? That's a different story. He gets his own set of abilities *Likely all of Sonic's powers *Likely all of his doll form's powers *Creation *Reality Warping Boomstick: Sonic.exe is all powerful in his realm, so he can basically do whatever he wants. When he's not using his Sonic form, he lacks a tangible form. Wiz: However, he still has limits. Having complete control over a 3 dimensional realm is only infinite on a 3 dimensional level. Not to mention, his speed isn't infinite and he should only be around as fast as the real Sonic's base form. Boomstick: Plus, he hasn't done any real fighting and we can only assume he's capable of using Sonic's moveset since he hasn't actually used any of it before. Wiz: Not to downplay infinite power and reality warping, though, which is still very impressive. Sonic.exe: I AM GOD! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! --- Fight Results Advantages and Disadvantages Category:Scythe Watch Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games vs Creepypasta' themed Death Battle Category:Animal vs Demon themed Death Battles Category:BatMario753 Category:Death Battles with Music |-| The Golden Moustache= Intro Here it is,the epic fight between Sonic and his evil counterpart! will Sonic.EXE prove to be truly GOD? or will Sonic save everyone? Category:The Golden Moustache